<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>star-crossed by mothsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296375">star-crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsoup/pseuds/mothsoup'>mothsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reader-Insert, Stargazing, i love rantaro amami so MUCH, one mention of blood but that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsoup/pseuds/mothsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you stargaze to take your mind off your impending doom when a very pretty boy happens to join you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>star-crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!!!  i wrote this cause i have rantaro amami brainrot and there aren’t enough fics for him :/</p>
<p>also if some of this info isn’t accurate, i’m so sorry i wrote this when i hadn’t slept in like a full day or something and i was dizzy from sleep deprivation LOL (don’t do that, my loves)</p>
<p>also heartstrings will be back sometime next week （╹◡╹）<br/>thank you for being patient n remember to take care of yourself!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’know, you really shouldn’t be out here alone at night,” a smooth voice sounds from behind you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sigh from your spot on the plush grass.Flopping backwards, you look the approaching figure in the eyes (albeit upside-down.). To be honest, you didn’t even need to look to recognize the familiar voice.</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re probably right, Taro, but come look,” you say, lifting one arm up to beckon him over, “there’s no light pollution out here!Just look at those stars…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your gaze drifts away from the green-haired boy in front of you and casts back up towards the sky.The stars above were reminiscent of a splatter-painting.Each pinprick of light was a different size and to the untrained eye, seemed like a disorganized abstract piece.You, however, admired the patterns woven on the inky-black tapestry laid before you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hear Rantaro sigh from behind you, and for a moment you think he’ll walk away.It’s only until you hear rustling in the grass next to you that you’re pulled from your trance to see Rantaro lying next to you.For a minute, you sit in silence, acutely aware of the warmth given off by the boy next to you.It shouldn’t be a big deal, right?He was probably the best friend you had in here so why should it matter?Maybe the fact you had an <em>eeny teeny</em> little crush on him had something to do with it?Probably not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, he breaks the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” he starts, “what exactly am I looking for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn to face him with an incredulous look on your face.He doesn’t meet your eyes, instead opting to stare up at the sky with furrowed brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude…” you speak, bewildered, “what other than the fucking stars could you be seeing right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was his turn to look at you like you were crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant,” he sighs, “I mean like… where are the constellations and stuff?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You immediately brighten up at that.Astronomy has always been a passion of yours.It’s part of the reason you and Kaito got along so well.The two of you could ramble on forever about things no one else understood- like it was a secret you too shared.Kokichi would often whine about how you two were “speaking in code,” which strengthened your bond all the more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a grin, you immediately launched into talking, pointing out the different constellations in the sky and explaining their backstories.Sometimes, you’d go on tangents and talk about constellations that weren’t even visible that night.You finally got the chance to show off all this useless knowledge you had- so what if you got a little excited?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Occasionally, Rantaro would chime in, saying how dumb the people in the myths were, or how you could barely tell what the constellation was supposed to be.Since Rantaro acts pretty cool and composed around the others, it was amusing to see the way that facade was dropped in front of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, don’t get mad at me, Taro!I didn’t make it up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just saying!That’s just a right angle!How in the hell is that supposed to be a lock of hair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope!~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They really made a constellation for… a fly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s the North Star.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is!How’d you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes I wouldn’t know where I was going while I was traveling, so I learned to look for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cool!You wanna hear some fun facts about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! My favorites!Well, technically they’re stars and not constellations but that’s besides the point.</p>
<p>“Altair and Vega!They’re apart of the Aquila and Lyra constellations respectively.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pointed at the sky and waited for Rantaro’s confirmation that he saw what you were talking about.When it never came, you looked over to him and saw a frown plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I don’t see them…” he said hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, let me show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scooted closer to Rantaro, taking his hand in your own, and pointing at where the constellations could be found.You could feel your face heat up, but thankfully, it wasn’t noticeable in the darkness.You reminded yourself that you were only this close to him to show him the stars.There was nothing more to it than that.Nope.Even as you lowered your hands, but still kept them intertwined, it was out of sheer forgetfulness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing your eyes and swallowing thickly, you started to describe the myth;</p>
<p>“So, uh… the stories vary but the gist is pretty much the same.Vega, a weaver girl, and Altair, a cow herder, fell in love.Some people say Vega’s was a princess of the heavens, while Altair’s was mortal.The immortals were against the mixing of blood with mortals, so they forbade them from being together.Vega’s family put them both in the stars, but separated them with a river of stars, which is actually part of the Milky Way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The saving grace for the lovers was the fact that they were allowed one night a year together.It’s said that magpies would flock to the river on this night to create a bridge for the couple to cross and reunite with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story was familiar to you.You could see the story taking place behind your eyelids.Stars shifting and swirling to form the star-crossed lovers of the story, separated by a shining blue galaxy between them.Your mind conjured up the thought of the stars finally uniting, creating a supernova unlike any the universe had ever known.You hadn’t even realized it, but you had been stroking circles onto Rantaro’s knuckles with your thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still not completely leaving the daydream you put yourself in, you only hummed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that your favorite?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmmmm…</p>
<p>You didn’t exactly have an answer for that other than you were sappy and liked the notion that “love-conquers-all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, thinking deeper, there was something more to it than just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess…” you hesitate.Do you really wanna get all deep in front of this very pretty boy who was probably just asking you this question to humor you?</p>
<p>Fuck it, you’re in a killing game.You might as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I like the idea of having a love, or even just a mindset, like those two.I mean, they only get one night a year together and somehow, they make it work because they love each other so much.I wanna be able to savor what I have even if it’s fleeting.Especially in this hellhole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rantaro was quiet for a minute.Inside you were panicking.What if you had said to much and weirded him out?God, you wouldn’t mind being the first victim in that case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, (Y/N)?”<em>Oh shit.Here comes the part where he makes up an excuse to leave.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you were in that situation,” he pauses, “how would you spend your night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?That’s not what you were expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, tomorrow was the deadline where everyone might die so… you guess his hypothetical wasn’t too far-fetched?This could be your last night with the people you grew so fond of so quickly.More specifically, the person you grew so fond of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You mulled over your answer for a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, as long as I’m with the person I love, it wouldn’t really matter, y’know?I’d just kinda wanna take in their presence for the short time I have left with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rantaro gave a thoughtful hum beside you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… probably the same as you.I think being right here wouldn’t be a bad way to spend it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… there was no “but” or “I guess” in there.What does he-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N).”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn to face him, a look of confusion evident on your features.His soft green eyes were looking at you with a serious gaze.What was he thinking about right now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomorrow, I could be gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your breath caught at that reminder.Originally, you’d come out here to distract yourself from the ever-present thought of your demise.But… you noticed Rantaro was only talking about his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to stop this game, one way or another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taro… what are you saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took in a breath, his gaze flickering away nervously for just a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’m going, I don’t want to have any regrets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess what I’m saying is… I like you.I need you to know that so I can get this weight off me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were stunned.How?Rantaro was the resident pretty boy and he… liked you?Your shock didn’t go unnoticed by Rantaro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he said with that calming smile of his, “it’s okay if you don’t like me.I get it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were immediately wiped out of your stupor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!No, that’s not it at all,” you said, perhaps a bit too quickly.</p>
<p>“I really like you too I just… wasn’t expecting this, y’know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, his shoulders visibly slumping with relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence for a minute while the two of you just looked at each other, both dizzy with adrenaline but hiding it well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” you started, “where do we go from here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rantaro sighed, thinking.A small smile spread across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can think of a good starting point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cupping your jaw with his palm, Rantaro closed the distance between the two of you.The kiss was soft, both not wanting to scare the other off.Soon, you gained confidence, melting into each other.He deepened the kiss, pressing you closer to him.The cool metal of his rings felt good against your face, which was steadily heating up.Your fingers curled into his hair, feeling the softness of it that you longed to feel for so long.You smiled against his lips, your senses being overwhelmed by his scent of woody cologne and ocean air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually you pulled away, albeit reluctantly.Rantaro’s half-lidded eyes made your heart beat faster as you drank in each and every detail of his face.He looked radiant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were right.This is a good way to spend our last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop saying that,” you laughed, playfully hitting his chest.</p>
<p>“We’ll spend many more nights like this,” you said, giving him a playful smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rantaro returned the smile, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right,” he conceded with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m getting us all out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anyone could, it’s you, Taro,” you smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your fingers weaved through his hair again, relishing in the way his soft hair slipped through your digits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t know it then, but the next time you’d run your fingers through his hair, it would be caked with blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>